The Way I See It
by nervouspeanut
Summary: First fan fic, yada yada yada. Veronica OC is found by Rachel and her newfound talent. Result! Rated K at the moment. Sorry I suck at summaries.


Dear Diary,

Wait. No. Did I just say 'diary'? Well that was pathetic. Blame Mr. Nielmann for assigning us diaries. So now I have to write things down and well, 'feel' it. 'Feel' what, exactly? Search me. I've never been good in writing down my emotions and stuff. The last time I had a diary, I had opened one page of the notebook and scribbled "Veronicaaa's Diary. Keep your filthy hands off or I will shove you down the toilet with poop in it." That was in the 3rd grade anyway.

So where was I? Oh, right. School. Ah, school. It's so.. exciting and yet humiliating and yet dull. Exciting if you're on the top of the popular pyramid. Humiliating if you're on the bottom of it. Wait, no. BURIED under. And for the 'dull' part? Well, let's say that's because if you're somewhere in between, then you just go to classes and yet you are a cheerleader but at the same time, you're landed with no friends.

As I am writing this, you can probably see the grape slushie stain on this notebook. I can't go anywhere around McKinley High School without getting slushied by a group of idiotic basketball players. Good thing I brought spare change of clothes. (Hey, being around in this school makes you a little paranoid.) I decided that today I would take a break from studying, so when the next bell rang, I went to the toilet and sat down on one of the stalls. Then I unzipped my bag and took out my iPod. Thank god for calming, relaxing music.

Well, not maybe calming. Especially since my all-time band is the Foo Fighters. They rock your socks off. So when I scrolled around and finally settled on a song, I started singing along with it. Here's the lyrics. I know you want to know it:

All my life I've been searching for something  
Something never comes, never leads to nothing  
Nothing satisfies, but I'm getting close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around and it's taken away  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
Feel it come to life when I see your ghost

Calm down, don't you resist  
You've such a delicate wrist  
And if I give it a twist  
Something to hold when I lose my grip

Will I find something in there?  
To give me just what I need  
Another reason to bleed  
One by one hidden up my sleeve x2

(chorus)  
Hey don't let it go to waste  
I love it but I hate the taste  
Weight, keep pinning me down) x2

Will I find a believer?  
Another one who believes  
Another one to deceive  
Over and over down on my knees

If I get any closer  
And if you open up wide  
And if you let me inside  
On and on I got nothing to hide x2

(chorus)x2

All my life I've been searching for something  
Something never comes, never leads to nothing  
Nothing satisfies, but I'm getting close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around and it's taken away  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
Feel it come to life when I see your ghost

Then I'm done done, on to the next one  
Done done, and I'm on to the next one x6  
Done I'm done and I'm on to the next  
Done done on to the next one  
Done I'm done and I'm on to the next one  
Done done on to the next one  
Done I'm done and I'm on to the next

(chorus)x2

Done done on to the next one  
Done I'm done and I'm on to the next

And there the song stops. Isn't it the awesomest song, ever? Hahah. I kinda feel sad whenever I hear this song even though it feels NOTHING like sad. Well, maybe there's a slight hint of sadness. Don't ask me. Ask Dave Grohl. Ok back to the point where I said that it relates to me. I say that because, well, my little sister died when I was fourteen and she was only four. Yes, four. It really, well, killed me to know that one day, I just came home from school and the next thing I know is that Rebecca isn't there anymore.

Ok enough with the mushy stuff. I'm about to barf. Once I walk out of the toilet I suddenly feel a confidence, well, that wasn't even there before. So I suddenly stop whatever I was doing and scroll down on the list again, and played 'everlong'. I ran around the hallway, bumping into jocks and cheerleaders that just scoffed at me but I didn't care. Nothing could stop me now. I suddenly began to sing along at the chorus (absent-mindedly, honest.):

And I wonder  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when-

I got cut off when I just started to sing the next verse because someone caught hold of my arm. And that someone was Rachel Berry. Now, don't get me wrong. I appreciate the fact that Rachel has a really good voice and she sings like, well, like an angel singing? Sorry. I'm bad at descriptions. **(A/N: the fact is, in real life, I'm also bad at descriptions. Lol.) **Ok I'm babbling on and on too much. Bye.

Normal POV:

Veronica was caught in surprise as Rachel grabbed her arm. "Hello! I am Rachel Berry, soon-to-be star of Lima, Ohio and I do believe that you have true potential upon becoming one too. However, I think that you should not choose to think that you have better talent than me which in reality, isn't true at all. So to showcase your true talent, why don't you try Glee?" she babbled on and on, and she seemed like that she would never stop until she mentioned Glee.

"Glee?" Veronica sputtered in shock, firstly, because a social reject was talking to her, and secondly, because that social reject had attempted to converse with her and she had complimented her. "yes, Glee." Said Rachel, smiling on what appeared to Veronica as a fake smile. "Gee, I don't know. Aren't everyone in the club.. what do you call it. Lima losers?" she said, trying to be as tactful as possible (even though she didn't feel like it. Remember? No emotions? Haha.)

"I will pretend I did not hear your last remark concerning glee. However, I think your voice could be a true weapon for Regionals!" she exclaimed, suddenly disappearing as fast as she had appeared. Veronica stared in confusion. There was a lot to think about.

**A/N: and… CLIFFHANGER! Wait. Does a cliffhanger count if not much people are reading it? XD ok nvm here are the songs mentioned above anyway: Foo fighters (for both) All my life & Everlong. Trust me. They're good songs. Ok and if you happen to not like the foo fighters that much please don't hate on this! Pleeaaase! This is my first fan fiction ever so don't crush on my dreams like.. an.. elephant stampede. Uh, yeah. -_- anyway, rate and review! Please. Seriously. Please. Seriously. And if I find people liking this story, I might continue it, anyway. And please let me know about the whole "normal pov" and "diary pov". I might stop the diary pov, of course, unless you guys want me to continue it. Which I sometimes feel a bit lazy to continue :P im sorry. Ok bye. btw I have just realized this is ridiculously long. lol. ok for real now, bye.  
**


End file.
